onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spade D. Jackie
B-DAWG300 15:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Spade D. Jackie is a pirate and the captain of the Blackjack Pirates , of the upcoming One Piece fanfic:Legacy of the Seven. Appereance Normal height with slightly muscular build,yellow-gold hair that spikes (naturally) up and a pony-tail that has several loose strands of hair sticking out .He wears six mementos that use to belong to his deceased friends.His outfits usually consits of anything blue,silver,white, red,black or gold and he often wears yellow or black sandals. Wears whatever the location or enviorment calls for. Mementos *A blue pontytail clip that resembles a jagged shark-tooth *A silver Log Pose(given to Ciel) *A white crystal-like necklace that resembles a elongated diamond(his treasure) *A small red,rust-proof dagger,usually worn under his left shirt sleeve *A unique black staff that can be taken apart,usually left on the ship or in his travel bag *A pair gold-lined goggles with black lenses(worn in Alabasta) Personality Most people assume that he is just a average and quiet teen, until they realize that he is a very strong willed person who can back up what he says and does.He usally keeps his true emotions hidden under the guise of a cheerful,relaxed young man, but those who can read him can truly see what is going on underneath the mask.He has a great love of adventure and making new discoveries in the world,his ultimate goal so far is to find One Piece as it was his friends dream to find it.He tries to see the world in a positive way only to blocked by the cruelty of the world government and he evils of people.He tends to hold absurdly long grudges against people who have wronged him, a example of this is when he called a marine "Aurora" and charged at him only to be held back by Joshua.A expert when it comes to the art of fighting, Jackie has been seen to foucus on pure physical abilities when he couldn't make use of his devil fruit,he has also been shown to pinpoint a enemies weakpoint after a long drawn out fight or consecutive fights with that same person.His "true" personality is shown when his nakama are in danger,he changes from a caring and relaxed captain to a cold,ruthless and destructive fighter.Jackie hates all form or discrimination and slavely,stating why should race or species matter as he helped a wounded escaped slave.He has a simple view that he considers the people that attack his friends are his enemies and will often seek to harm them unless proven otherwise.He is considered to be a major threat to the world govenment due his fighting ability and his devil fruit. He is considered to be the strongest fighter on his team and second smartest person,Ciel being the first.Jackie shares similar traits with those that carry "The Will of D.",such as eating large quantities of food,being adventureous and brave and for the most part happy-go-lucky.He also stated that he knows much more about "The D. Family" than most people that carry the name, he often laughs due to the fact that everyone that carries the initial is not a "D." family member.He often laughs in the face of anyone that uses the name "D" stating that they dont have the will for it and they wrongfully carry the name and disgrace it every time they speak it. Relationships Crew Since he is the captain he cares a great deal for all of his crew and will go to any lengths to save them or protect them.He believes that all of his crew should fufill thier dreams and he said he will help them all to accomplish them. He beilves strongly in thier abilities so much that he doesn't worry about them being greatly outnumbered , often stating that "He might sit this one out",earning a smirk from everyone. *'Naomi Shuu Hana.:'Since she is his First-Mate,they have a very close relationship.He trusts her judgements almost 100% and will vouch for her ability, often calling her The Jack's Ace.This shows how much he values her ability as a crewmate and a true friend.He always shows his true happiness around her and chooses to almost always to spend time with her, often making strangers percieve them as a couple, much to thier chargin. *'Ciel: '''Was the person that knew Jackie and his family before anyone in the crew. She is the one person that can read him no matter how hard he tries to hide it and one of the few people to know his full history and past actions.He gives Ciel leadership of the crew in his absence,which is usually given to the First-Mate showing how much he values her as a friend and nakama.He often call her "The Queen of Spade's" due to his trust in her. *'Ezekiel:Jackie will often go to "Zeke" when he know he cant go it alone and he is the first person to go to for help.He recognizes Zeke's fighting ability and cooking talent to the point where he will bet 250,000,000 beli on his cooking skill alone,much to the anger of his crew. When they fight together the rest of the crew calls them "The Jack and The Spade" ,due to thier ability to work together greatly in a fight. *Micheal:Jackie is usually his funniest around Mike due to his ability to bring out the happy in people.' He values his skill as a sniper often stating "He know's that Mike wont miss" when he was given a truly impossible shot.He is always up to listen to one of Mike's stories about his pirate parents and is always eager to see what he has made.Often will call him "Sure Shot Sniper" due to his remarkable abilities with his crossbow and firearm. *'Joshua:' Has a big brother relationship with Josh and views him as a relieable friend and nakama.he has shown to value his input more than his own.They seem to have a mutual respect for each others strengths as Jackie was willing to let Josh fight 20 on 1,because he knows that Josh wont lose. The crew often comments that the two seem to try and 1-up each other in a fight,the loser has to by the winner dinner. They are called "The Spade and The Club" , because of thie ability to fight well. *'Sonya:' Probably given the most sympathy by Jackie due to her hard past. He sees her viewpoint when sometimes nobody does and will stand up to anyone that puts her down.If not Zeke,she will go to Jackie to comfort and reassurance in her worth as a crewmember,sinse see always doubt her abilities,it takes Jackie and Zeke to get her back to her senses.He often calls her "Sonny Diamond"(which she will comically punch him for it) but he sees her value as a person and nakama *'Allie & Roaksha:' the most srained relastionship of the crew,as noted by everyone. Jackie has a hard time acting normal around her a will often leave when she enters. It its found out that he knows more about her and her tribe than he lets on. '''Family' *Father:Spade D. Ray:This would give a huge plot spoiler so no important info given yet about him or the rest of the Spade Family.The man who gave Jackie and his friends the created Devil Fruits that he stole from Vegapunk.He is considered to be the man that ruined Jackie's seemingly perfect life and the cause of Jackies goal's. A ex-Rear admiral that betrayed the world goverment in search of power for his own gain,he now life his life in search of a unknow weapon that could wipe out s country. *Mother:Jackie Hope:A beautiful rose that had deadly thorns as stated by Jackie recalling a memory of his mom.A former pirate captain of the "Heart Hope Pirates",Hope was caught by Spade D. Ray in his military days and imprisioned on his ship.The two were quickly drawn to each other and formed relationship. *Grand-Father:Spade D. Heart:Is considered a powerful man even at his old age, Jackie has the utmost respect for him.He often talks about the good old day of Piracy "when it was fun" and gives Jackie words of wisdom. *Grand-Mother:? Friends Enemies:'To prevent to much of a spolier,I will give the names of the Specific enemies that affect the plot,only and a little info about each of them *'Major Enemy:Force Mellinnuem(Introduced,not seen) *Pace "Animal Hunter" Cristo:A hunter that specializes in hunting rare animals and sometimes humans.He attempts to capture Naomi and her pack but faces serious competition when Jackie enters the fight for the wolves.Planned to be Chapters 1-8 *Maribel "Blue Rose":A snobby and money hungry Pirate that attempts to buy a village just to sell it to make money for herself.Ciel attempts to save the village just for her own gain.How will Jackie handle two fiesty fiece female fatale?Chapters 8-16 *Murph:A partially insane man that owns dojo Gaurdian Kickers that Ezekiel studies and lives at.Its only a matter of time until a major mishap with Naomi forces Jackie to fight the dojos best students and gets into more trouble when Murph and the marines get involved as well.Chapters 16-24 *Jessie:A gunslinger pirate girl that is madly and obssesively in love with Michael,only problem, its one-sided.When Mike starts flirting with Naomi,Jessie gets her revenge and all hell breaks loose. *'Major Enemy':Knights Of The Round:A powerful group of people that plans to overthrow Alabasta after Baroque Works and when the desert kingdom is weakened by a false war.How will the Blackjack Pirates deal with them,new pirate rival,betrayal,thier captains dark past and The Grandline? *Wave "Crasher":A pirate with a small brain but absurdly large muscles,picks on Joshua until Jackie steps in and as usual everything goes wrong. *Colbalt:A slave trader that tries to buy Sonya for his colection but is beat by Jackie in the auction house,causing him to seek revenge on them after Jackie sets the girl free. *Seven Deadly:Seven people with unique abilities that all have connections to Ciel. *'Major Enemy':Cipher Pol.3 & Aurora:Considered to be disbanded but brought back together by the marine Aurora to deal with the Blackjack Pirates and thier allies.Led by an old friend of Jackie,will Jackie fight for his family or will past promises to old friends keep him from protecting the new ones? *Shivala,Vishusa,and Brahamash" "The Queens of Sharika".Three sisters that attemp to drive thier race to destruction,in order to recreate and form a more powerful tribe *'Major Enemy:'Doctor Frankhurst,the Circus Pirates and Hyore:a man that uses technology to control people and a group of pirates that uses animals to do thier bidding.Now a island full of wild animals are being controled can the Blackjack Pirates stop them from harming the island or will the Doctor awaken a sleeping hundred-year old terror of the world? Interested Jackie often refers to the names of the different pirates that catch his eyes and he will often attemp to meet them but arrives to late.The current pirates he's interested in are "Shadow-Fist "Shade,Rayo"The Beast" Verrani,Devon"The Demon King" and most of all Samuel D. "Axe".He says that he wants to see how much Axe wants his dream and see what he is truly capable of.He has no interest in Monkey D. Luffy as of yetsaying "That kid is bat-shit strong but still needs to get stronger" while looking at his bounty after Enies-Lobby. It is unknown for the most part why he wants to meet these pirates save for Axe. Abilities and Powers As the top fighter of the Blackjack Pirates, Spade D. Jackie has the most physical strength of the entire crew, enough to break through stone,topple trees and shatter steel like glass with his bare hands, Jackie's physical strength and ability is a result of him being on his own for 10 years. He is considered at around or slightly a Shichibukai level of strength due to defeating seemingly perfect and unstoppable enemies (though it is unknown if these enemies were of that level). However, it should be also noted that all of the known members of Jackie's family have seemigly taken down stronger enemies than themselves. He is also capable of amazing feats of agility and possesses great endurance and reflexes to match his strength and speed,he can sometimes predict attacks that normally would be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. His strength is only exceeded by his enormous willpower, as demonstrated on several occasions throughout his fights, most noted of all in the CP3 fight he forced his body to move well past human limits through his limits to continue to fight.This willpower even lets him survive far beyond what normal people are capable of, as demonstrated recently when he broke out of a "perfect" illusion through sheer willpower ability. Devil Fruit Futher Information:Kokoro Kokoro No MI History Originally born in the South Blue,his parents relocated to the East Blue with him when he was still a baby. Trivia Category:Pirates Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users